The Simulation Games
by JadeLiv
Summary: Donatello is captured by Bishop and thrown into a dark cell along with a girl who's been Bishops test subject and his men's gambling object for years. Bishop makes a deal with the two of them that could result in their freedom. But they both need to rely on each other to survive the tournament. The Simulation Games.
1. A New Teammate

**Not sure where this idea came from but I really hope it does well. I'm kind of excited about.**

**Ive never been the big person on romances but I thought I could give it a try. I'm mostly a tragedy, horror or adventure writer but maybe I could somehow put a little love in there. I just wanted to take short break from writing my other fiction **_**Little Sister.**_ **For those reading that, I'll be switching back and forth from that fic to this one.**

**This takes place about 3 years before the '07 CGI movie. **

**Disclaimer: TMNT is truly magnificent story. Trust me, I've cried multiple times over the fact that it isn't my creation.**

**Chapter 1: A New Teammate**

* * *

_I've never seen one like this before. _

The creature was chained to the wall in _my _cell. It was green with a large shell on his back with pads on its knees and elbows along with a purple mask across it's eyes. It looked like a turtle.

Evie backed up a few steps. They've never put one of monsters in her cell before. Every inch of space outside her cell was open for the terrifying simulations but her small brick cell... That was supposed to be her serenity.

The turtles eyes fluttered opened. He moaned and flexed his _three fingered_ hands.

"Are you one of them?" Evie asked, balling her hands into fists. She would do what she would have to do for her own self defense.

The turtle looked up at her and squinted his eyes. His vision was momentarily blurry.

"What?" He asked, a little drowsily.

"Are you one of them?" Evie repeated a little slower, but still with enough force.

"One of whom?"

Evies patience was wearing a little thin. "The things in the simulations, are you one of them?"

The turtle scrunched his brow, giving her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Evie relaxed slightly. She knew what it looked like when someone was lying. "You're not one of them. Sorry, I just had to make sure." She breathed out.

"Um, right... I guess." The turtle studied the small brick room, glancing at his restraints above him. "Where are we?"

"Some facility on the outskirts of New York run by a man named Bishop." Evie explained as she slid down the against the wall across from the turtle.

The turtles eyes glinted in recognition. "Bishop." He muttered out loud.

Evie tipped her to the side, raising a brow. "You know him?"

The turtle nodded, sighing slightly. "He's been after my family and I for years."

"I'm guessing for experiments and or dissection."

The turtle gave her a strange nod of the head. "Uh... Ya. How do you know him?"

Evie shrugged, frowning. "He used to work with my dad. They were both scientists once upon a time for almost twenty years. But then something happened and Bishop murdered him and my mother. I don't know why." She cracked her neck before continuing. "Bishop took me and started running tests. He invented some serum that could enhance the human body. I'm faster and stronger than a normal human being. The serum is supposed to 'sharpen my survival skills'. So I'm put through various simulations every few days. And when I'm not, I'm used to fight."

"Fight?"

"Bishops men need some sort of entertainment when i'm not going through simulations. I'm used for gambling. The men will throw me into an arena with animals and other men. A fight to the death."

The turtle looked away, disgusted. "Sounds like something Bishop would do." He turned his head back again. "You're still alive though."

Evie nodded. "Ya... I've been doing it for about four years now if I'm remembering correctly." She chuckled. She didn't know why she laughed, it wasn't amusing. "What's your name?"

"Donatello." He gave her a look over from head to toe. Evie could tell that he noted the scars on her exposed skin. "And you?"

"Evelyn. But I just go by Evie." She put her hand on her chest, patting it.

"Right. Evie."

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Evie wanted to know more about this _Donatello _but she understood well enough if he didn't want to talk about his life. He did in fact have a family though. Perhaps there were more turtles like him? Whatever the case, he had someone in his life, unlike her. Jealousy pinged Evie in the chest.

The cell door opened. A man in black with a short metal pole beckoned Evie to stand up.

"What's happening?" Donatello asked.

Evie gave him a small sympathetic smile. "He's taking me to the arena. Perhaps I'll live to talk to you afterwards?"

Donatello gave a short nod. "Be careful Evelyn." There wasn't anything he could do in this situation except wish her luck.

"I will Donatello ." The man grabbed her shoulder roughly and led her out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Donatello stared at the door. This girl who couldn't have been older than eighteen has been fighting for her life every single day for four years. Her parents were murdered and she's been experimented on. All because of Bishop. What an _awful _way to live.

There was something about her although. She was unbelievably strong. Not physically, but emotionally. She was a fighter. A warrior. The scars on her skin proved that. There were so many. The one that had frightened him the most was the long white cut that ran from the side of her cheek all the ways down to her collarbones. That one looked like it had happened a long time ago but judging by the length and size of the scar, Donatello determined that she had been held down- and cut by a very long knife in a very slow, ordinally fashioned way.

But even behind the scars, she was... Breathtaking. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes still glittered in the dark lighting of the cell. Even through the grime, dirt and dry blood on her shirt and tight, black jeans- she held a beauty that Donatello had never seen before. Her voice was rich and sounded smooth like a small stream flowing across the Earth. Absolutely mesmerizing.

_Stop, stop, stop. Get it together Donatello._

Her face kept coming back into his mind. He wished he could see her at this arena. What exactly were the dangers that she was put through. And what were these... Simulations she was talking about? He didn't want to find out.

Were his brothers here too? He had been out on patrol with them when they were ambushed. He had told his brothers to run when the youngest, Michelangelo, had been seriously injured during the battle. Donatello hadn't been able to get away to follow them although. He was hit with a couple of tranquilizer darts in the shoulder.

Then he woke up here with his wrists chained to the wall behind him.

The door creaked and opened. The man who walked inside made Donatello curl his lip in disgust and hatred.

"Bishop."

Bishop smirked. "Hello to you too. I've been informed you've met your new roommate, Evie."

"Yes. She told me about her past with you. You really know how to woo a woman." Sarcasm dripped out of Donatello's voice.

Bishop shrugged as if he could care less. "I did what I had to. She was the perfect test subject for my enhancing serum. But enough of that. You're probably wondering why you're here." Bishop took a few more steps into the cell. "Money is running short. And as Evie may have already informed you, I create various simulations that test her on her abilities in the field. There is a upcoming tournament, and the prize is ten million dollars. I _need _that money for my lab."

Donatello scrunched his brow. "You have me hostage for a tournament? That's low, even for you Bishop. Why me?"

"Well I needed someone who is very experienced. You and your brothers were my option. I didn't care which one of you I got, as long as I got one."

Donatello was glad that it was him and not one of his brothers. "What makes you think that I would even help you?"

Bishop cocked his head to the side, shrugging again. "I do what I need to. But I'll make you a deal. If you and Evie win, I'll release both of you."

"And why should I believe you?"

Bishop began to head for the door again, he snapped his fingers. Four men walked in. Three with tranquilizer guns. The fourth man hesitantly walked over with a key and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists. Donatello rubbed them. The men walked out and stood in the doorway as Bishop turned to him again.

"Donatello, I may be an evil, corrupt man but when have I _ever _lied to you?" He smirked and left, the cell door slamming behind him.

* * *

It's been hours. Evie has been gone for hours. Or at least, that's what it's felt like. They're wasn't any windows in the cell so it was hard to tell. Donatello had been leaning his shell against the wall on the small army cot in the cell, waiting for her return.

What if she's was dead? What if finally failed this fight?

His questions were answered by the door opening, Evie was pushed roughly into the room. There was a long cut across her drenched, bloody shirt. The man that pushed her in the room threw a wide strapped- black tanktop, some rags and a roll of wrapping into her arms before slamming the door again. She turned around a gave him a weak smile.

"Well i've lived to talk to you again." She walked over and put the rags and shirt on the bed before examining herself.

Donatello stared at her. There was so much blood.

Evie caught onto that facial expression. "It's not all mine."

"What happened?"

"The usual. Five straight hours in the same goddamn arena against an unfair number of clumsy, unskilled men."

Donnie shook his head, still staring at her in disbelief. "And you won?"

Evie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and gave Donatello a short glance, chuckling again as he covered his eyes. "Don't freak out, I'm just changing my shirt. It's not like I'm naked underneath."

She pulled the shirt up, bloody over her head, revealing her scarred and somewhat toned stomach. Her ribs were outlined on her skin lightly underneath her worn out, black sports bra. There was a long cut across her stomach. She traced the crusty edges of it.

"Not deep. Don't need stitches." She muttered to herself. She grabbed the bandage roll and started to wrap her stomach.

Donatello stopped her. "Here let me."

Evie have him a hesitant look but reluctantly let him take the roll.

"I'm usually the one bandaging up my brothers when they got hurt." He explained as he gently covered the cut up.

Evie couldn't help but admire that statement. And she could tell that he had quite a bit of experience just by the concentration he put into wrapping her stomach up. "Thank you Donatello."

He glanced up at her with a small smile before continuing his work. "Please, call me Donnie."

_Donnie. _

"Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi. Did your parents name you after him?"

Donnie slowly looked back up at her and nodded. "Yes... He was one of my fathers favorite renaissance artists."

Evie chuckled. "He was one of my fathers favorites too."

Donnie couldn't help but smile. He got giddy thinking about how she knew where his name had originated from.

He finished wrapping her cut stomach up. Then glanced at her arm. There was another cut there as well. Evie noted his glance. "Oh. I didn't even notice I had a cut there."

Donnie raised a brow. "You didn't notice that your arm was bleeding?"

She shook her head, grabbing the new, clean loose tank too on the bed and slid it on. "It's just a scratch."

_Just a scratch? _Donnie shook his head at the unbelievable statement and grabbed a rag off the bed. They were ratty old pieces of what probably used to be bed sheets. He tied it around the cut on her bicep.

"I could have done that." Evie said as she threw all but one of the rags by the door along with her old bloody t-shirt.

"With one arm?"

Evie shrugged. "I've done it before." She walked over to the small sink and glanced at herself in the grimy mirror. She turned the sink on and let the water run over her bloody hands before splashing some of it on her face. She turned the water off and lightly rubbed her face with the rag before throwing it over by the door.

Donnie moved to the side to let her sit on the bed next to him. "Bishop came to see me."

Evies head snapped to look at him. "What did he say to you?"

"He told me about a tournament that his men started. Teams of two. Bishop had his men capture me so I could put with you. The prize is ten million dollars and he needs it for his lab."

Evie rolled her eyes. "I've heard about the tournament. It's the main topic in stands at the arena." She gave him a sad frown. "Sorry you had to be put into this."

Donnie shrugged slightly. "My family and I go through a lot. This is probably pretty light."

Evie gave him a long state. "You have no idea what they are going to put us against. I've had four years of experience with these simulations and even I don't know what what will happen next." She lowered her eyes to the ground in front of her, leaning her elbows on her knees over the side of the bed.

"What are they like?" Donnie was hesitant to ask. She probably didn't want to tell him. He was a little surprised she did answer.

"Depends. Some force you against your greatest fears. Some dump you off in the middle of a forest or old town while you have a time limit to beat. You're given no weapons or supplies. Just the clothes on your back and your will to survive. They are very much real. My last partner was killed in the games."

Donnie put his elbows on his knees, sitting in the same position as Evie. "What happened."

She shrugged. "I don't really know. He just disappeared."

"Then how do you he's dead?"

She ran one hand through her ponytail. "I won that years games. Winning means you were last standing."

Donnie stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Evie just nodded slowly. "Come on. Let's get some rest. Tournament starts tomorrow."

Donnie glanced at the bed. It was too small for both of the to sleep on unless Evie partially slept on top of him. But he watched Evie simply sit with her back against the cold brick wall, closing her eyes.

"You know... You can lay down if you want." Donnie suggested.

Evie opened one eye and chuckled at him before closing it again. "Wouldn't you like that."

_Damn. _

Donnie sat back against the wall next to her and closed his eyes. It was extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't really fall asleep anyway. This was crazy. Absolutely insane.

What were his brothers doing right now? He knew they were looking for him but it was usually himself that was able to locate the missing brother in a matter of hours. Now that he was the one who went missing, his brothers were going to have to get April O'Neil's help, big time. His family's only human friend other than Casey Jones. But even she had her limits when it came to tracking.

And he wondered how Michelangelo was. During the ambush, a couple of men had managed to bash his head into the dumpster of the alley they were battling in. The head wound looked life threatening.

Was he okay? He wished that he could see brother now. Aiding him and helping him heal like he always did for his brothers. He knew He was in good hands with April who had taken a years worth of first aid classes from small cuts to amputating a leg. But Donnie still wanted to be with his little brother himself.

He let the night and his meeting with Evie play on repeat in his head until the drowsiness finally covered him, forcing him to sleep.

* * *

There was a loud couple of bangs on the metal door. Evie was on her feet before the second bang on the door could sound. She was fast. And Donnie figured she was always on high alert now a days. She glanced at Donnie who was sitting up right on the army cot.

"It's time." She held out a hand to help to his feet.

Donnie graciously took it. "How's your stomach?"

She looked down and patted her stomach lightly. "Feels better. A little sore but I'll live."

The door opened, revealing two men with long metal poles in their hands. The tips looked like the end of tasers. Evie glanced at Donnie before taking the lead out of the room. One of the men gestured down the hall where a white door was, where two guards were waiting for them.

Donnie and Evie walked down the corridor side by side. Both keeping a steady pace since they wanted to take their time. Donnie glanced around the corridor for any way of escape until Evie nudged him, crushing those thoughts.

"Don't bother looking for a way out of here. Its built like a maze with identical looking hallways and dead ends and deadly traps. I've tried multiple times." She tapped the long scar on her cheek. "We're only getting out of here if someone shows us the way out."

"Bishop." Donnie muttered.

Evie nodded. "Exactly."

They reached the end of the hallway where the two guards escorted them through the door and into another hallway. Evie was right. It was identical to the last one.

A few twists and turns later and they arrived at another door. This led to an enormous room, about the size of a football field. It was empty. The men let them enter before shutting the door, leaving Evie and Donnie alone.

_"Good evening Evie and Donatello." _A voice echoed throughout the room over a speaker.

"Bishop." Donnie growled. "Remember our deal."

_"Of course. Just remember to stay alive and win. You'll be to your freedom in no time along with you as well Evie." _

Evie groaned softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

_"Now. Welcome to round one of the Simulation Games. As it begins, your objective will be written in a tan folder in a office next to the gate. Complete the objective and survive together. Winning round one will result in moving on to round two as well as receiving a special treat from the gamemakers. Good luck." _

"A gate?" Donnie glanced at Evie. She shrugged as the white room around them changed into a dark scenery.

It was nighttime. The moon was the only light source. And what stood in front of the then took their breath away.

Evie took a deep, nervous breath. "Shit."

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think! Not sure if I should continue or not. I think this story has potential but what's your opinion?**


	2. The Horror Show

**Btw: Evelyn's name is pronounced 'E-V'. If you've ever seen The Mummy with Brendan Fraser, that's where I go the name. I think it's pretty. **

**And... If you've played it, Round One of the Simulation Games is based off the PS3 game **_**Outlast. **_**I actually had a hard time writing this chapter despite having the game to play along with. **

**Btw; Leo, Raph and Mikey will show up in the future... So hint hint**

**Chapter 2: The Horror Show**

* * *

"Where are we?" Donnie asked, eyeing the enormous building in front of them.

Evie didn't answer. She walked over to the small security office next to the giant gate. Inside on the desk was a tan folder along with a flashlight. Evie picked it up and turned it on, pointing its bright light at the folder. Two words were written on the front of the folder from a thick black market.

Round One.

Evie opened the folder. Inside was a single piece of typed paper. She read it out loud.

"Welcome to Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane, located in the remote mountains of Lake County, Colorado. Created in 1945 and active until three doctors were murdered by an unknown patient in 1971. The Asylum was reopened in secret in 2009 by Murkoff Corporation to conduct illegal experiments for the sole purpose of profit."

"Jesus..." Donnie muttered, running a hand over his green head.

Evie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your objective; Inside the halls of the Asylum is an object you will need for round two if you do happen to survive. A key. Retrieve the key and return to the gate. Good luck." Evie put the paper down on the table, she grabbed the flashlight in her hand and gave me a small nod. "Let's do this."

Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this anything like you've done before?"

She shook her head. "No. I've never done anything like this before." She stepped out of the little office and walked toward the gate, pushing it open.

The old, gloomy manor was worn down. Shingles were missing. The windows were either broken or boarded up; And there was wood and rubble that littered the courtyard. Yellow street lights lit the the stone path to front door, giving the surrounding, foggy air a eerie look.

"Upstairs window." Evie muttered.

A light was on. And a the silhouette of a man was standing there. He had both of his hands on the window before the lights in the room suddenly shut glanced at Evie who looked as though- even if she claims she's never done anything quite like this- she wasn't afraid.

"Let's keep moving." He followed her fierce gaze to the front door of the asylum as they climbed the cracked, stone steps to the door. Evie gripped the door handle and yanked on it. Then she tried pushing. No luck. It was locked.

"I knew it wasn't going be that easy." Evie muttered, tracing the door frame with her finger. "Come on, we'll find another way inside."

"I could just break the door down?" Donnie suggested, grabing the door handle and slammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't budge. He then backed up and tried knocking it open with a powerful thrust kick.

Nothing.

"Points for effort Donnie. But the simulation creators aren't going to let us just stroll inside." Evie said, frowning at the uncooperative door.

Donnie sighed. "Figures." He turned around and faced the courtyard. It was basically a big lawn that had been reclaimed by nature by overgrown weeds and uncut grass. The stone path surrounded a water fountain and made its way toward the side of the building. Street lights followed the path. His gaze stopped by the last streetlight noticeable where he was standing. There was man. Or at least, the silhouette of a man, standing underneath the streetlight. He stood motionless, watching.

"Evie..." Donnie whispered, not taking his eyes off the dark figure.

"What?" Evie followed his wide eyes and froze. She saw the silhouette and felt a big stab of fear in her chest. "Don't make any sudden movements."

Both Donnie and Evie stood perfectly still, just as the silhouette did. A stare off. After a few stretched out moments, the man moved and disappeared around the corner of the asylum. Donnie started to follow him.

"Wait Donnie! Stop!" Evie hissed, grabbing Donnies arm. "What are you doing?"

Donnie gestured to the side of the building. "There's probably a way in over there."

Evie clenched her jaw and shook her head. "No no no no, we can't go the same way that man went. That would asking for-"

She stopped when Donnie moved anyway, quickly stepping down the stone steps and following the path around the corner. Evie groaned and followed. Around the corner, there was a gate that was broken off its hinges that led to another courtyard. Almost the same as the one out front. But there was benches and table that were set up. Probably used to let the patients wander outside in their free time. The mysterious man was nowhere to be seen.

"Look." Donnie pointed to the side of the building. A high wooden scaffold led to an open window on the second floor. "There's our way in."

Evie gulped and followed him. Donnie parkoured off the cement wall of the building and onto the top of the scaffold. He did with such gracefulness and ease, it was impressing. Donnie leaned I've the ledge and held a hand out to Evie, but she waved it away. She took a running start and grabbed the top ledge while swinging her legs back. Doing a half backflip, she landed lightly on the scaffold.

Donnie stared at her, amazed. _Woah._ He thought to himself. Evie shrugged and patted his arm as she walked by to the open window.

It was pitch black except for a TV over a fireplace that was on static. Evie pulled out the flashlight and stepped through the window. It was a disaster zone. But maybe that's what they should expect from an abandoned building. They made their way through the room side by side, reaching the door. It was already opened slightly. Donnie grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it wider. It led into a hallway with another door straight across from the room they were in.

"There's debris and furniture blocking both ways. We need to go through that room across from us." Donnie whispered. Evie nodded.

Crossing the hallway, there was light the shined in between the furniture and debris on their right side. Dim yellow lights. Donnie breathed out and followed Evie into the next room. The yellow lighting was pouring into the room from another doorway that was opened. The hallway lights were on. But before they could reach the next door, there was loud screech. Evie covered her ears while Donnie's head sharply turned to each corner of the room. It sounded as if it came from in there but there wasn't anything to make that kind of noise in the room.

"What was that?" Evie asked.

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out." Donnie grabbed Evies arm and started leading her out of the room. "Let's just get out of here."

They stepped into the next hallway where there was several rooms opened up. They didn't stop to see what was in them though. A sign on the wall read;

B Wing →

Hospital Wing →

← Administration Block

← Library

"We should head for the Administration Block. The security office should there." Evie pointed down the hallway.

Donnie nodded. "Maybe we can use it to find they key?"

"That's what I was thinking."

Evie kept her hand on the button for the flashlight. The urge to use it was unbearable. The lighting was awful in this building but she didn't want to waste the battery life. Just like those old horror movies, the flashlight _always _died. She slowly made their way, stepping over scattered papers and rubble. Evie felt something squish underneath her boot when they reached the end of the hallway. Looking down, there was a huge lake of blood by one of the doors. The blood made long marks into the room like a body had been dragged. Donnie took a step toward the door.

"No!" Evie whispered loudly.

The door slammed shut by itself. The sound echoed throughout the hallway. Donnie grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it.

"Locked."

"Probably for good reason." Evie turned to the door that stood behind them. It didn't lead into another room although. It led to another hallway. One side of the wall was a long sheet of foggy glass. Donnie guessed it blocked patients from the lobby. He tapped the glass with one of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked with a brow raised.

"I was hoping maybe we could break the glass. But it's bullet proof." Donnie explained, sighing has he dropped his hand.

"How can you tell?"

Donnie took a step back, cracking his neck slightly. "It's thick. The sound it made was too low pitched to be a regular sheet of glass. Besides, now that I think of it; we shouldn't even try. I don't really want to make a commotion." He turned and started walking down the hallway to the only door on the left.

"Brainiac." Evie mumbled as she followed.

Library.

Evie cracked the door open slightly with Donnie standing right behind her. It was dark enough that she needed to pull out the flashlight. Flicking it on, Evie pushed the door open wider. A body screamed and swung across the doorway, hanging from a piece of rope.

Evie and Donnie both jumped back, startled. "Oh god." Evie whispered loudly. Her hand was shaking slightly.

Donnie's heart was pumping. _What the hell? _

He could see right inside the doorway of the library. There was another body on the floor, surrounded by open books and papers. Donnie grabbed Evies hand and took the flashlight. He led the way into the room surrounded by book shelves. There was only one way to go and it was through the path the bookshelves were arranged to look like. There was blood everywhere. Splattered on the floor and on the shelves. They found more bodies as they cut through. Some hung from the ceiling and some were laying on the ground. There was even severed heads that sat on some of the shelves. Rounding the last corner, a man was staked onto the wall. He started coughing violently as they passed, making Donnie and Evie yelp.

It was a soldier. His uniform was bloody, but the camouflage print was still noticeable.

"They k-killed us. They... They g-got out. The... The patients." The soldier gasped out, blood pouring out his mouth. "Y-you can't... Fight them. You have to g-get... Out." He grasped the stake that had been impaled through his shoulder that held him off the ground. "Unlock the m-main doors... From the... From the security r-room." He coughed violently again before his head dropped and his body went limp.

Donnie immediately pulled Evie and himself out the door that was behind them. He shut it behind him quickly.

Evie was breathing heavily. "Oh god... Oh god..." Her hands were on the side of her head. "I've never done anything like this before. Oh my fucking god."

Donnie leaned his shell against the door. _Holy shit. _

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Donnie said, pulling Evie with him. They followed the hall along with the glass that overlooked the front lobby. The yellow lights dimmed down on the round desk in the middle of the room. There was of course, a body laying by the desk as well.

"Hey pigs." A low voice growled. Donnie was picked up by his shell and was thrown into the glass, he fell to the lobby below. He didn't move.

"Donnie!" Evie screamed. The thing that had thrown his was enormous. He was one of the patients judge by the bloody and worn out robe he wore.

"Chris Walker doesn't like when little girl screams."

Evie had been too busy staring at Donnie that She didn't get to react when 'Chris Walker' picked her up and threw her down into the lobby alongside Donnie. Her head collided with the round desk in the lobby, making her world go black.

* * *

"Ow..." Evie rubbed the back of her head. Broken glass was scattered around her body.

_What happened?_

It hit her. That thing. That _Chris Walker _threw her and Donnie out through the glass from the second level.

_Donnie._

He was lying on his stomach next to Evie with blood running down his arm ans on the side of his head, staining his purple mask. Evie quickly got to her knees and push Donnie onto his side.

"Don. Wake up!" She whispered loudly.

There was low screech from somewhere nearby.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

I grabbed Donnie's head with both of my hands. "Donatello! Wake the hell up!"

His eyes fluttered open slowly. "Evie? What happened?" He groaned softly.

"You were just thrown through bullet proof glass by one of the patients." I explains quickly as I grabbed his arm. "Come on. Security room is right down the hall and-"

The screeching sound was louder this time. It echoed throughout the lobby.

"What was that?" Donnie's eyes went wide, as I helped him to his feet.

I put his arm over my shoulder. "Let's not stick around to find out."

We slowly made our way over the broken glass. Donnie flinched periodically when he made a sudden movement.

C Wing →

A Wing →

Security Office →

← Library

← B Wing

← Basement (Associates Only)

← Administration Block

"I see it." Evie muttered. Donnie was starting to get heavy and he was wasn't exactly helping too much. She knew he couldn't help it but she could only assist him so far.

"Little girl and lizard still alive?"

Both Evie and Donnie's heads snapped around.

"Who is that?" Donnie whispered. He could feel Evie tense up when we saw the figure at the far end of the hall.

He was _huge._

"Chris Walker." Evie answered. "Move!"

The security office door was the next door in their left. Chris Walkers footsteps shook the hallway behind them. Donnie managed to turn the knob, letting himself and Evie throw themselves inside the room. With security monitors on one wall that seem to cover every room and hallway in the asylum. There was a large locker on the other side of the room next to a desk.

"Donnie, get into the locker." Evies panicked voice said as she pushed him towards it.

"What about you? I'm not leaving you out here!" Donnie grabbed Evies

The door jumped. Chris Walker was slamming his shoulder into the door.

_He can throw Donnie through bulletproof glass but can't knock a door down? _

"Move! I'll go under the desk." Evie shouted as she pushed against his shell as he protested. He barely fit inside the big, metal locker.

Evie threw herself underneath the security table. Pushing herself against the wall as much as humanly possible just as the door bursted opened. She watched as the colossal, bare feet slowly stepped through the doorway. Donnie could see the large silhouette through the three small cracks of the locker. Chris Walker took a step forward, grunting to himself.

"Little girl... Where are you?" His rough voice whispered, sounding a little frustrated.

Donnie shifted his head silently in the locker so he could get a clear look at the security desk Evie was hiding under. She was completely hidden in the shadows. Although, Donnie's mutant eyesight allowed him to see more clearly in the dark. He could perfectly see Evies dark figure leaning on her side against the wall. She was covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide, staring at Chris Walkers feet.

She looked absolutely terrified. Donnie could only imagine how Christ Walker wanted to _"play" _with her. And according to Evie, this type of simulation was completely new to her. Most of her simulations were about fighting for survival. Literally. Fighting and killing others.

This was... Straight out of a horror movie.

Donnie wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against Chris Walker, especially now that he was injured. But if he happened to find Evie, Donnie would throw himself out of the locker to help her get away. She deserved to get out of this alive.

Thankfully though, Chris Walker finally gave up. He turned around and walked out of the doorway, turning to the left and grumbling as his footsteps slowly faded away. Donnie pushed the locker open slowly, trying not to create any loud squeaks. Evie rolled out from under the desk and silently closed the door to room.

"That was close." Evie breathed out a sigh of relief as she backed away from the door slowly. Staring at it like Chris Walker was going to burst through again at any second.

"He's gone. We're safe for now." Donnie muttered, squeezing Evies shoulder reassuringly as he painfully sat down in the chair in front of the security desk. The monitors were all on current time. Both Donnie and Evie watched as Chris Walker appeared on one of the monitors. He sat down on a big couch in the middle of one the rooms. The monitor was labeled as _A 114: A Wing. _

Evie was too busy staring at Chris Walker that she barely noticed that Donnie had said her name. Twice.

"Evie, look!" His big finger was pointing at one of the screens. It was monitor of a big room of what looked like prison cells. There was three levels of cells that surrounded a table in the middle of the room. The monitor was labeled _Prison Block._

And there, on the table; was a key.

"The prison block? What kind of asylum is this?"

Donnie didn't answer. He kept his eyes glued to the monitor screen. Prisoners or... _Patients _were aimlessly wandering around the room.

"The basement. It's in the basement. It's the only place it could be." He muttered.

Evie stood up straight. "I'll go."

Donnie's head snapped to face her. "No you're not."

"You're in no shape to go anywhere Don. Look." She turned and grabbed two walkie talkies that just happened to be sitting on the end of table.

"How did those get-"

"Simulation creators." Evie answered quickly, placing one of the rallies in front of him as she turned hers on.

Donnie glanced at the walkie. "Oh. Right."

"Okay. Channel three." Evie took a couple steps toward the door only to be stopped when Donnie grabbed her hand.

"Evie, please just-"

"I'll be ok Donnie. Just stay on the line." She squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning toward the door.

Evie grabbed the door handle slowly, turning it. The hallway was completely silent. Shutting the door softly, she kept the walkie on a low volume next to her ear.

_"You're all clear Evie. Chris Walker is still in his room down the hall. Just stay quiet and head for the basement."_

Evie took a deep sigh and nodded. Turning down the hall toward the lobby.

← Basement (Associates Only)

The bottom of the steps were pitch black. Flicking the flashlight on and letting the white light reveal the bottom of the steps. The basement was pure cement. The walls, the ceiling and the floor. One long hallway with a metal door on the other end.

"What's on the other side of the door Donnie?" She left the walkie next to her ear as she kept a steady pace down the hallway.

_"The Prison Block. The hallway your in is the only screen I can't see clearly. These cameras weren't made for night vision apparently."_

Donnie stared at the monitor, watching as Evie slowly opened the door. It led to a catwalk on the second level of the prison. Two patients were on the catwalk with her. Both were _naked _and standing straight up with their hands at their sides, leaning by the edge of the railing. They both slowly turned their heads with glazed eyes, staring at Evie as she tried to keep herself as far away from them as she could as she slipped behind them. Their gazes never left her.

Evie didn't like how the two men stared at her. And considering that they were naked, they made her _very _uncomfortable.

"Who's this?"

"Perhaps this is Chris Walkers girl."

"She looks... Nervous."

"I would like to _kill her._"

"As would I."

"Chris Walker told us not to. That would be _impolite._"

Evie slowly made her way around the men.

"We'll give her a running start."

"Now there's an idea."

_"Evie... Keep moving. Now." _Donnie's commanding voice brought her back to reality. She nodded. The two men never moved, they just watched her as she slipped by and headed down the catwalk.

The flashlight was no longer needed since there was two lights on the prison block that were light enough that she could see where she was going. There was a small flight of stairs that led to the bottom floor at the end of the catwalk. On the prison floor, there were several men. But they paid no attention to her. The closest one was slamming his forehead onto the cement wall between two cells. Blood ran down his forehead from the gash he had created as well as blood on the wall. Another was frantically pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Alone. Alone. Space. Give me space. Alone." He repeated over and over again.

The table was still in the middle of the floor and the small silver key was still laying on it. Evie hesitantly reached over the key and picked it up with her pointer finger and her thumb.

"Got it."

_"Awesome job. You're doing great. Now just make your way back up here so we can get the hell out of the place." _

Donnie watched as she quickly made her way back up the steps. He had been too busy watching her grab the key that he hadn't noticed that the two men she had encountered earlier were no longer on the catwalk. He scrambled to grab the walkie in front of him on the table.

"_Evie, those two guys aren't there anymore."_

Evie glanced around. "Where did they go?" She kept walking toward the door that led to the dark hallway. She pulled out the flashlight and turned it back on. She attached the walkie to her back pocket and grabbed the door handle, turning it quickly. She didn't want to be in the prison black any longer.

_"Wait, I don't think you should go in there yet!" _

Evie didn't get to reply. A hand slapped across her mouth instantly and pushed her into the dark hallway.

"Such patience pays off." It was one of the men. He licked the side of her cheek slowly before throwing her onto her stomach on the ground. Evie scrambled quickly for the walkie and pressed the button down and screamed through the mans hand over her mouth. One of the men pryed the walkie out of her hand and threw it down the dark corridor before grabbing her wrists. The only source of light was the flashlight that was facing the wall.

"I want her tongue... And her... Liver."

"They are yours. We gave her a chance."

"I'd say we were more than fair."

"Agreed. Now we kill her. And we kill her slow."

"Such patience."

She could feel something cold trace her jawline. She struggled but couldn't slip away from their firm grips.

_Fighting for my life everyday and I get taken down by two naked psychopaths. _

"She's a jumpy one."

"I like that."

She felt the weight of the man on top of her go away. His body was thrown into the wall. And a second later, so was the other. They both hit the wall with so much force that they were knocked out cold.

I scrambled to pick up the flashlight. Donnie stood in front of me. Glaring at the two unconscious men lying on the floor.

"Don..." Evie breathed out as she threw her arms around Donnie's neck. He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. Evie felt hot tears fall out of her eyes. It didn't mix well with the sweat and blood that was already on her face but Donnie didn't seem to care. He held her cheeks in his large hands and used his leathery thumbs to wipe the small tears away.

"Let's go."

Evie nodded in agreement and followed him. He kept a tight grip on her hand as they quickly headed back up the stairs toward the lobby.

"I've already unlocked the main doors from the security room."

As they made their way across the lobby, she couldn't help but wonder how Donnie was able to make downllway so fast. And so silently. That corridor almost echoed with every movement you could make. Maybe she shouldn't even care. He _saved _her. Even with his injurys. He was still limping heavily and stumbled every few steps he made.

They had just made it to the main doors when they heard a deep rumble from behind them.

"Little girl, you go no where. Not with big lizard."

Chris Walker was standing at the edge of the hallway that led to the security room. His huge silhouette took a step forward. Donnie pushed Evie behind him, blocking her view with his shell. She grabbed the handles of the main doors and pushed them open. The familiar stone path and fountain appeared, as well as the gate. The checkpoint that would make the simulation disappear.

"Move!" Donnie pushed her out the door.

Chris Walker let out a blood curdling scream and charged after them. His footsteps made the floor rumble.

Donnie and Evie raced across the courtyard. With Donnie's injuries, Evie was forced to slow down to help him along. Chris Walker was gaining on them. They were _so _close to the gate.

"We got it, come on Donnie!" Evie yelled.

Donnie's speed seemed to increase dramatically. It was just enough to get through the gate. The dark night disappeared immediately and was replaced by the huge white room they had started in.

"Donnie we did it!" Evie exclaimed, turning around. Donnie was on the ground, clutching his side. Evies heart jumped as she kneeled down to help him back to his feet. He groaned softly.

"Well done you two. You still have the key I presume Evelyn?" Bishop was standing at the door, smirking at the two.

Evie wrapped one of Donnie's arms over her shoulders again before digging into her jean pocket. She held up the small silver key in front of her. Bishop nodded and turned around, gesturing then to follow him. Evie shoved the key back into her pocket and helped Donnie cross the simulation room to the door. Bishop patiently waited for them.

After leaving the room, they slowly made their way back down the identical corridors to their cell.

"For succeeding, you both have been rewarded by the simulation creators. The next round will be a few days from now while the other contestants go through the same simulation." Bishop stated.

Neither Evie or Donnie answered him. Donnie seemed to be growing weaker with every step that they made. His breathing was heavy. He looked ready to pass out just as we reached the door to our cell. Bishop opened it.

There was a feast waiting for us. A big pot of soup was steaming in the middle of the room.

_Our reward. _

"There's a medical kit on the bed for you both as well." Bishop said as Evie helped Donnie to the bed. He flopped down, leaning his shell against the wall. He was barely awake.

Evie turned back to Bishop who was about to shit the cell door. "I'm guessing the medical kit wasn't part of our reward."

Bishop smirked. "You're a smart girl Evelyn. How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter how I knew, why did you give us it?"

Bishops smirk disappeared. He glanced at Donnie. "I need that money. Keeping you two alive is going to help me." He shut the door without another word.

Evie sighed and turned back to Donnie. His side was bleeding from a nasty cut between his shell and his plastron that she could only presume was from glass that had been shattered when he was thrown through the glass.

She immediately got to work.


End file.
